In the related art, as a vehicle-mounted electric compressor used for a vehicular air conditioning device, an inverter-integrated vehicle-mounted electric compressor has been known. Such an inverter-integrated vehicle-mounted electric compressor includes an inverter accommodating portion on an outer periphery of a housing that includes a motor and a compressor. In the inverter accommodating portion, an inverter circuit that drives the motor is accommodated and installed, whereby the inverter circuit is incorporated integrally with the compressor.
In such a vehicle-mounted electric compressor, the housing that is the outline of the vehicle-mounted electric compressor is configured by integrally coupling a motor housing that includes the motor to a compressor housing that includes the compressor. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example in which an inverter accommodating portion, in which an inverter circuit is accommodated and installed, is provided in an upper portion (upper surface) of the outer periphery on the motor housing. The vehicle-mounted electric compressor further includes compressor attachment feet for installing the electric compressor to a vehicle. The compressor attachment feet are provided in a plurality of locations in an upper portion (upper surface) and a lower portion (lower surface) of the outer periphery on the motor housing. Furthermore, the vehicle-mounted electric compressor includes an intake port for a low-pressure refrigerant gas provided on a side surface on the rear end portion of the motor housing, and a discharge port for a high-pressure refrigerant gas on an outer peripheral side portion of the compressor housing.
For another example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 each disclose an example in which a plurality of refrigerant passages are provided around cylindrical space that includes a motor in the motor housing in the direction of the motor axis. The electric compressor motor housing in the example is configured to guide a low-pressure refrigerant gas introduced from a refrigerant intake port to inside the rear end portion of the motor housing through the refrigerant passages, toward the motor housing. This configuration can cool a motor and components (heat-releasing components, in particular) of an inverter circuit accommodated and installed in an inverter accommodating portion on an outer periphery of the motor housing.